Gods and Monsters
left | writer = | director = Michael A. Allowitzhttps://twitter.com/MichaelAllowitz/status/706618239623757824 | previous = Requiem for a Dream | next = TBA }} Gods and Monsters is the twenty-second episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and fifty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast Trivia *The Vampire Diaries always finds a way to end each season with your favorite characters in unthinkable danger, but the Season 7 finale may put all previous ones to shame. According to creator Julie Plec, the episode provides a lot of closure for the characters "that then is violently interrupted by a big shift in two of the central characters who may never be the same." Star Paul Wesley says the quest these two characters embark on in the finale sets up the main story line of Season 8, which is "going to be really dark, really twisted and really fun." *possible spoiler-TVLine has learned exclusively that a series currently airing on one of the Big Five broadcast networks (i.e. ABC, CBS, Fox, NBC, The CW) is killing off its star in its season finale. I’m told the death will occur toward the end of the episode, which will leave just enough time for an emotional, season-ending cemetery scene in which redacted bids an emotional farewell to redacted.According to sources, the actor/actress in question has not yet been officially released from his/her contract, which has led some to speculate that the show could be setting up a buffy/angel switch. A well-placed insider, however, maintains, “As it stands now, redacted is not returning next season.” Continuity Body Count Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is a 1998 British-American drama film that recounts the (somewhat fictionalized) last days of the life of troubled film director. *'' '' is a Big Finish Productions audio drama based on the long-running British science fiction television series . *'' '' is a 2015 direct-to-video animated superhero film featuring the superhero team the and is part of the DC Universe Animated Original Movies. * is an American psychedelic rock band from New York City. *''Gods and Monsters'' is the name for several albums: **The album by English rock band which was released on April 11, 2005. **The album by the electronic goa trance band . The album was released on April 22, 2008. **The album by which was released on 2007. **The studio album of , released in 1992 through Enemy Records. *" " is a song by American singer and songwriter from her third extended play Paradise and was released on November 9, 2012, with the rest of the Paradise EP. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD722b_0034.jpg TVD722b_0114.jpg TVD722b_0128.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-04-05_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott April 5, 2016 2016-04-05_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|©Colin Duran April 5, 2016 2016-04-05_Tony_Griffin_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Tony Griffin April 5, 2016 2016-04-03_Michael_Allowitz_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Michael A. Allowitz April 3, 2016 2016-04-06_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Michael A. Allowitz April 3, 2016 2016-04-06_New_Car_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|©Michael A. Allowitz April 3, 2016 2016-04-02_Michael_Malarkey_Sara_Taylor-Torres_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Sara Taylor-Torres (double stunt) April 2, 2016 2016-04-02_Paul_Wesley_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley April 2, 2016 2016-04-02_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey April 2, 2016 2016-04-02_Twitter.jpg|April 2, 2016 2016-04-01_Dayvid_Wilson_Instagram.jpg|Dayvid Wilson April 2, 2016 2016-04-01_Ian_Somerhalder_Sara_Taylor-Torres_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Sara Taylor-Torres (double stunt) April 1, 2016 04-01-2016 Ian Somerhalder-Michael Malarkey Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Michael A. Allowitz April 1, 2016 2016-04-01_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey April 1, 2016 2016-04-01_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|Colin Duran April 1, 2016 2016-04-01_Patrick_Hanson_Colin_Heath_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Colin Duran, Trevor Stott, Patrick Hanson April 1, 2016 2016-04_01_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey April 1, 2016 2016-03-30_Kevin_JEdwards_Instagram.jpg|©Kevin J Edwards April 2, 2016 2016-03-30_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder March 30, 2016 2016-03-30_Colin_Duran.jpg|Colin Duran March 30, 2016 03-29-2016_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram-7742.jpg|©Michael Malarkey March 29, 2016 2016-03-29_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|©Candice King March 29, 2016 2016-03-29_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder March 29, 2016 2016-03-28_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham March 28, 2016 2016-03-28_Michael_Malarkey_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Michael Malarkey March 28, 2016 2016-03-24_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young March 24, 2016 2016-03-24_Trevor_Stott_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Trevor Stott March 24, 2016 2016-03-23_Joe_Connolly_Brian_Young_Twitter.jpg|©Brian Young March 23, 2016 2016-03-23_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey March 23, 2016 03-23-2016_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram 2781.jpg|Kat Graham March 23, 2016 2016-03-23_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King March 23, 2016 03-23-2016-Michael-Malarkey-Instagram-4074.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Michael Malarkey March 23, 2016 2016-03-23_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young March 23, 2016 2016-03-22_Tony_Griffin_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Tony Griffin March 22, 2016 2016-03-22_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|©Candice King March 22, 2016 2016-03-22_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young March 22, 2016 03-21-2016-Candice-AK-Instagram_5464.jpg|Candice King March 21, 2016 2016-03-17_20-38_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|Brian Young March 17, 2016 2016-03-17_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young March 17, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Season Finales Category:Upcoming Episodes